gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Coquette
, engine).]] The Invetero Coquette is a two-door/two-seat, high-powered sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Coquette closely resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C5 (1997-2004), albeit with revealed projector-style headlamps and altered fascias. The front fascia is closely reminiscent of the face-lifted Honda/Acura NSX (2002-2005) which shares the headlamp cluster design (the NSX sports a clear headlamp surround; the Coquette features a black surround), the radiator inlets, and the angular hood lines. The taillamps bear some resemblance to the Corvette and also to the 2007-present Nissan GT-R where the running lamps overlap the brake lamps. The reverse lamps and turn repeaters are embedded in the running and brake lamps respectively. The Coqutte has a high-mounted third brake lamp. The dual exhaust exits also overlap to mimic the taillight design (similar to early 2003 Gemballa Porsche models which used overlapping exhaust exits). Unlike Corvette, the side vents on the Coquette do not extend the length of the door; however, are finished with two silver accent strakes. The car also features a rod antenna mounted on the roof for improved radio reception. The Coquette features handsom five-split-spoke alloy rims wrapped by low-profile sport tyres. Braking is accomplished by the same four very large, composite cross-drilled disc rotors found on the Infernus, Comet, and Turismo. The interior design is closely related to that of the Corvette extended leather package: the bucket sports seats feature two-tone leather upholstery in black and yellow with "Coquette" embroidery and matching leather door finishers and leather-wrapped shifter lever; the car features a fully-carpeted parcel shelf suitable for small luggage. Performance The Coquette is a front/mid engine, rear wheel drive sportscar with a very powerful eight-cylinder power plant under the hood mated to a 5-speed manual gearbox. Like the Corvette, it is also fairly lightweight which lends the car its nimble and quick nature. The Coquette also reaches an amazing top speed of 340km/h (211mph), which is one of the highest maximum speeds behind the Infernus and the Comet. The Sultan RS is the only car that accelerates faster. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds. Combined with the strong engine, these points mean the Coquette is an excellent drifting car. While the Coquette has a fairly solid construction and damage resistance, the front/mid engine layout of the Coquette means it is specifically vulnerable to engine damage in high-speed front-end collisions; more so than mid-engine sports cars like the Turismo and Infernus. Due to its high-power and engine layout (where weight is more balanced than mid-engine cars), the Coquette suffers from excessively poor grip in wet conditions. Variants The Coquette has a unique white-and-red paint job available, similar to that of the 1984-1996 C4 Corvette featured in the television series The A-Team http://www.famouscars.de/images/a-team/a-team.htm. This paint job, unlike most other unique paint jobs, can be sprayed onto any Coquette. A Coquette is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. Trivia * "Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty flirtatious woman. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Coquette is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In rare occasions the cops call it Declasse making a reference that Declasse is based on Chevrolet. * The gangs that the car is driven by is the Italian Mafia and the Triads. * Despite the fact that the car is based on a corvette, no yellow variants can be found. Locations *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. *Occasionally can appear often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), and South Slopes, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City. *Has a very good chance of spawning anywhere at night driving another sports car. *Can be obtained in the mission Payback; in a unique color; black with a gold trim. *Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Can appear in Brucie's Races, however killing the person and taking the car, will cause you to forefeit, and will lower Brucie's Respect for you by 3%. *Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already in one. See also * The Stinger and Stinger Z29, similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. * The Banshee, a sports car based on a C4 Corvette in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. }} Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars de:Coquette (IV) es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette sv:Coquette